1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is generally in the field of electronic circuits and systems. More specifically, the present invention is in the field of semiconductor circuits and systems.
2. Background Art
Adaptive voltage scaling systems regulate the supply voltage of devices on a semiconductor die based on operating characteristics such as carrier mobility. In adaptive voltage scaling systems, a performance monitor typically measures operating characteristics like carrier mobility while a regulation module evaluates whether a given supply voltage should be increased or decreased. However, conventional performance monitors have proven inadequate to monitor the operating characteristics of a semiconductor die with a significant number of memory devices for at least several reasons.
For example, conventional performance monitors are often unable to accommodate or track the different operating parameters of memory devices and logic devices on the same die. In addition, conventional performance monitors have typically been unable to track the different operating parameters of P type devices and N type devices on the same die. As a result, conventional performance monitors often inaccurately represent the operating parameters of a semiconductor die with a significant number of memory cells, and may cause critical errors in an adaptive voltage scaling system as applied to such cells. For example, memory devices in such a system may operate sub-optimally or erroneously turn off due to inaccurately regulated supply voltages.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing a performance monitor configured to support adaptive voltage scaling for memory cells.